1950s
The following events occured in the 1950s: Events *1952: The first version of Quidditch Through the Ages is published.It's in Fantastic Beasts, in one of the footnotes: "Anyone interested in the role played by the Golden Snidget in the development of the game of Quidditch is advised to consult Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp (Whizz Hard Books, 1952)." *1952: The Swiftstick racing broom is released.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) *1954: Minerva McGonagall graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top grades on her N.E.W.T.s. During the summer months she becomes briefly engaged to Muggle Dougal McGregor, but later turns him down and departs for London to start working for the Ministry of Magic under Elphinstone Urquart.Pottermore biography of Minerva McGonagall (transcription available here) *June, 1954: The Muggle magazine My Teeth is established.Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films *1955: The Shooting Star broom is introduced.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) *1956: The Caerphilly Catapults defeat the Karasjok Kites to win the European Cup.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) *1956: Minerva McGonagall is offered a prestigious promotion at the Ministry of Magic but, dissatisfied with her job, quits and sends a letter to Hogwarts School to apply for a teaching position. She becomes part of the school faculty on December of this year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 15 (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) *1956: Armando Dippet's tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts ends and Albus Dumbledore becomes the new Headmaster. *1956: Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, travels to Hogwarts Castle to appeal to Albus Dumbledore for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. *1956: Hamish MacFarlan becomes captain of Montrose Magpies. Births *c. 1950: Arthur Weasley to Cedrella Black and Septimus WeasleyJ.K. Rowling Official Site: Birthday Section *c. 1950: Igor Karkaroff *1951: Rita Skeeter *1951: Bellatrix Black to Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. *Between 1952 and 1954: Andromeda Black to Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. *1954: Lucius Malfoy to Abraxas Malfoy and his wife. *1954: Oliver WisemanHarry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department (see this image) *Mid-1950s: Bertha Jorkins *1955: Narcissa Black to Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. *1955: Tarquin McTavish *1957: Sturgis Podmore *1959: Gaspard Shingleton *1959: Sirius Black to Orion and Walburga Black. *1959: Peter Pettigrew Deaths *1952: Sirius Black IIBlack family tree *1953: Justus Pilliwickle *1957: Norvel Twonk *1959: Regulus Black I *1959: Arcturus Black II *1955: Druella Rosier Behind the scenes *1952: Carolyn Pickles, who portrays Charity Burbage, is born.Internet Movie Database biography page *1954: Mary GrandPré, the illustrator of the US Harry Potter editions, is born in South Dakota, United States of America . *1956: Kathryn Hunter, who portrays Arabella Figg, is born. *1956: Struan Rodger, who voices a Wizard in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, is born. *1957: Bruno Delbonnel, the French cinematographer who worked on the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, is born. *1958: Klaus Fritz, the German translator of the series, is born. *1958: Fiona Shaw, who portrays Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia, is born. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references Category:Decades